


Fuck Buddies

by Ottermouse



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shower Sex, Top V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Nero and V have some 'casual' sex.





	Fuck Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> DMC5 was my introduction to the series, so I knew nothing of Kyrie and Vergil until they came up in the game, and that's why they are completely ignored in this fic. 
> 
> Not tagging incest because this takes place after Urizen takes Nero's arm but before they go back looking for him, so they don't know anything about each other and it's not touched upon here. 
> 
> This is just some self-indulgent PWP, hope y'all like it ;)

Nero’s eyes blinked open. He let out a large yawn and stretched his arms over his head, left one accidentally hitting his bed partner.

The other figure stirred as Nero pushed what little of the sheet that had been covering him off and swung his feet over the edge of the mattress. He stood up, stretching his entire nude form.

“Well, isn’t that a sight to wake up to,” a low, smooth voice said.

Nero looked over his shoulder at the equally naked V on his bed. He was lying on his side, eyes roaming over the devil hunter’s body.

“Think you got enough energy to fuck _this_ again?” He slapped his own ass, pulling the cheek back enough to tease his hole at V.

“I’m sure I could manage. As long as you make those sweet sounds that were pouring out your mouth last night.”

Nero smirked as he made the short walk to the bathroom. “Join me when you’re ready.”

He closed the door and began to brush his teeth. Nothing ruined sex and making out like morning breath did. For him, at least. He didn’t have to wait long before the door opened and V entered.

“Will we fit?” he inquired, head nodding in the direction of the shower. It was small, like everything in this motel–turned–apartment room was.

Nero looked the other up and down, then glanced at the shower. He spit into the sink before saying, “With your skinny ass? Won’t be much room to maneuver, but we’ll fit.”

“And you sure you’re okay with this?”

“ _This_ being…?”

“The two of us… fuck buddies. Acquaintances with benefits.”

“Yeah, it’s fine, I told you last night.” Nero resumed brushing his teeth.

“Yes, well, you were also post-orgasm, so I thought your judgement may have been affected.”

Nero spit again, rinsing his mouth out with some water before stepping closer to V, hand brushing his waist, then trailing across and squeezing his cock. “My judgement is always sound. Especially when someone who really knows how to use their dick is fucking me to the gates of Valhalla.”

He shoved the toothbrush into V’s mouth and moved to turn the shower on. He waited for the cold water to run its course then stepped inside to a warm spray. It felt good. He stood still, soaking it in for a few moments before moving to wash his hair. Despite what he’d been insinuating, he _was_ planning on stepping out of the shower _clean_.

He heard the sink run a few times, and the sharp clack of a toothbrush hitting the counter. The shower door snapped open shortly after, squeaking loudly on its hinges. Nero felt a body press up against his back before the door shut again. Kisses softly pressed themselves against the back of his neck, and arms wrapped around his torso.

“Uh, isn’t this a little _romantic_ for fuck buddies?”

“Shh…”

The hands on him began to trail; one upwards, feeling his chest and gently rolling a nipple, the other downwards, rubbing his pelvic area teasingly before grasping the base of his cock and giving it a few pumps.

Nero closed his eyes, breath slowing and becoming deeper. He leaned into V’s body, twisting his left arm behind him to grip his dick as well, twisting the rest of his torso with it to kiss him.

Nero’s kisses were open-mouthed and messy. He licked the inside of V’s lips before taking the lower one between his teeth to tug and suck on it. When they separated, they panted heavily into each other, eyes half-lidded and staring. Nero turned around as quickly as he could, shoulders bumping into the walls of the shower.

“Okay, maybe this is a tight squeeze, but we can work with it.” He flashed a grin to V before kissing him again. He pressed himself flush up against V, who curled his hands around his ass and gently began nudging his fingers inside, opening him up from the stretch that had happened the night before.

“Mmm…” Nero began to rut against V, taking both of their cocks in his hand. “No need to prep, I’m still loose, and the hot water isn’t gonna last forever, just get your dick in me.”

V gave him a look.

“Please?”

V rolled his eyes, pushing him away and turning him back around and against the wall. He turned off the water before kneeling on the cheap, fake tile. He buried his face into Nero’s ass, licking at the hole and tonguing it open.

“F-fuck,” the devil hunter grunted out, hand balling into a fist against the wall. He leaned his forehead on it, trying to keep his balance against the slick floor. The other man pulled his ass apart wide, digging his tongue in deeper, causing him to nearly slip and he let out a high-pitched whine that he would be embarrassed to make in any other situation. His cock twitched, leaking precum onto the tile. “If you… keep that up, I’ll… I’m gonna–”

V pulled away and stood up.

“You won’t,” he said as he guided his dick to Nero’s hole, rubbing against it before pushing it in slowly. “Not for a while, yet.”

“Haah… nghh…” Nero whimpered as he felt it enter. V was average in size, and he was honestly grateful for it; prep didn’t take as long and neither party had to hold back on how hard they wanted to pound it in him. V was slow on his thrusts and rhythm, but the sheer amount of force he put into each push was exhilarating. And _god_ did Nero love it. He hadn’t had a male partner in years, but the sex he and V had more than made up for it.

V’s hands gripped his waist, nails digging in with every thrust. The low guttural sounds he made were barely audible, so they turned Nero on even more when he was able to make them out.

“V!” the letter rolled off his tongue easily. “Harder!”

He felt the other man reposition himself before thrusting in again and hit Nero’s prostate.

“Yes!” he screamed. “Yes, V, yes! Please– yes!”

He heard V chuckle behind him, and for once he didn’t care if it was at him or with him, as long as he kept fucking him like that. Kisses were pressed on the back of his neck, wet and open and trailing up to his ear.

“V?”

“Yes, Nero?”

“Anyone ever tell you,” he panted out between thrusts. “That you’re really good at fucking?”

“Thank you. I don’t believe anyone ever has.” V pushed inside Nero one more time before stilling himself flush against the other. He wrapped a hand around Nero’s dick, stoking him slowly. “You’re not so bad, yourself.”

“Thanks. Now, if you don’t mind–” Nero was cut off by the introduction of three fingers in his mouth, which he immediately began sucking.

“You’ve got such a lovely mouth, I bet it’d look even lovelier wrapped around my cock. But we’ll have to save that for another day.” V said before pulling them out and replacing them with the hand that he had been jacking Nero off with. He resumed fucking him, slow and hard and deep as beautiful moans and whimpers spilled out of Nero’s mouth. He was always noisy, but this was the one time where he didn’t mind.

Nero shuddered. He’d never been fucked like this before. It was steady, but somehow that made it more intense. He was less able to disengage himself in the act– V’s body was directly on his: breath on his neck, hands pleasuring him, dick in him, and he was being fucked in a way that was less about relieving stress and more about making Nero _feel it._ He didn’t think he’d even be able to forget how it felt, if he’d be able to be fucked by anyone else without thinking of V, without thinking of how the summoner was able to utterly _wreck_ him. And in the back of his mind– the one that was barely functioning at the moment– wondered if that was V’s goal. That thought was quickly shoved aside with the next thrust, physical pleasure taking priority over critical thinking.

 _“V! Fuck, V!”_ Nero felt the other man shudder behind him. _So he likes it when I say his name, huh?_

He used what was left of his right arm to prop himself up on the wall, reaching his left hand back to grip V’s long hair, twisting his neck almost uncomfortably back to face him.

“V…” he whined before kissing him.

The summoner’s thrusts slowed to a stop as they began more consumed with kissing. Eventually, V pulled out, allowing Nero to turn around completely, back against the wall as tongue and teeth became more and more involved.

“This is starting to feel less like fuck buddies and more like…” he trailed off as V began to suck on his already hickey–covered neck.

“Yes, Nero?”

“Oh, fuck it, just get your dick back in me!”

“May I suggest we move back to the bed? I don’t need you falling and losing your other arm.”

Nero hiked V up, the man wrapping his legs tightly around Nero’s waist. “Too _fucking_ soon.”

He walked them over to the bed as they continued to make out. The kisses distracted them enough for it to take a while before Nero was able to push V back on the bed and climb into his lap. He pumped V’s erection before sitting down on it, making sure to moan out his name and looking him in the eye as he did so.

V curled his hands on Nero’s hips. Not gripping or guiding him, just following as the devil hunter moved.

Nero tried to imitate the slow and hard pace V had set in the shower, but his impatience won out, and he soon found himself bouncing happily on the other man’s cock.

“I’m close, fuck me, V, _fuck me!_ ”

V pushed Nero onto his back against the mattress. He dug his fingers into Nero’s hips tightly this time, thrusting into him deep. Nero whimpered, covering his eyes with his left arm before shuddering in pleasure and cumming over his stomach. V continued to thrust, causing Nero to squirm and make more sweet little noises.

“You’re– so– adorable–” he grunted out. He leaned forward, so that they were chest to chest, and began to pound into him rapidly, losing pace in favor of chasing after his orgasm.

And orgasm he did, deep inside of Nero, biting down on his shoulder. He collapsed jelly-like on the other, catching his breath and floating through aftershocks. Through heavy breaths, he heard Nero murmur something indiscernible to him.

“What was that?”

“‘m not ‘dorable.”

V laughed, pushing himself upright. “Of course not. You’re also hot and sexy and attractive and extremely, incredibly cute.”

Nero swung a half-hearted punch in V’s direction, missing his target.

“Come on, let’s go finish that shower.”

Nero protested, not moving from his place.

“You’re getting the whole bed wet.”

Nero rolled over, bringing the covers with him.

“Alright then, bed wetter.”

Nero kicked the blankets back.

“Fine!” He grumbled as he followed after V, clearly disgruntled.

“How Dante puts up with you I’ll never know.”

“And you don’t have to, _fuck buddy._ ”

V grabbed Nero by the arm, pulling him in for a kiss that the other heatedly returned.

V smiled when they separated, as if he’d gotten his way, and Nero suddenly felt as though he’d been taken advantage of.

“Fuck buddies. Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I saw Nero I was like "That boy is a bottom"


End file.
